Dear Jamie
by testosterone-tea
Summary: Songfic! Scorpius just wants to tell Jamie Potter how he feels about him, but is having trouble saying it out loud. The solution? Write him a letter, telling him once and for all that he loves him! See how it turns out! One-shot.


I had this random niggling in my head that demanded I write this one-shot. So I did. I really like this song, it's by Hellogoodbye and it's called Dear Jamie… Sincerely Me. I think it was originally meant to be sung to a girl, but since 'Jamie' is a unisex name, I decided to conveniently ignore this point.

WARNING: slash! Don't like don't read! This means boyxboy, so if this offends you, press the back button!

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter and its characters. I'm only borrowing them for my own use.**

**

* * *

**Scorpius Malfoy had always had trouble with expressing to someone exactly how he felt with spoken words. He'd never been a good public speaker because he tended to stutter words at the exact wrong moments. The things he felt were so strong that they often interfered with his mouth working properly. His father saw it as a weakness, but there was hardly anything he could do about it.

What Scorpius did love was writing. Whenever he had a quill in his hand, he always knew that the words he inked would come out exactly right. Writing was his outlet for many things, and while in class he always stumbled over the answer to a direct question, his essays were pure gold.

That was why he was doing this, writing out this letter instead of making the confession in person. He needed to get it exactly right, because he needed the one he adored to know precisely what he felt. He got out a fresh piece of parchment and dipped his quill in his ink to start, the words flowing from the tip in an elegantly curved script.

_Dear Jamie, I've got a letter I would like to send_

_It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the ends_

_But should I trust this dialect to convey the right effect?_

The one he loved was one James Sirius Potter, the elder brother of his best friend Albus. The two younger boys had shared the Slytherin dormitory, but often was the time that the Gryffindor Potter, Jamie would join them at the Slytherin table for meals or in the air for an impromptu Quidditch scrimmage. He had been immediately enthralled by the eldest Potter's easy way of speaking, a skill he did not possess, and the laid-back, friendly attitude of his. He always had something to say to make him laugh, but whenever Jamie looked at him in particular he could never say what he so badly wanted to.

This time, though, he knew what he had to do. If his strength lay in writing, then the solution was obvious. He had to write to Jamie and tell him, because this way there could be no misunderstanding. Once he had blurted out to the older boy 'I like you!' and he had replied easily with 'I like you to, you're a good kid. Thanks for being such good friends with my brother'. So, no, that was not going to happen this time. He was sure of it.

_Dear Jamie, I've got some things I'd like to set in pen_

_I would have used a pencil but lead's just not permanent_

_Should I trust my printer's ink to express the things I think?_

He also liked sketching, and had many drawings of different scenes posted up around his bed with a Sticking Charm. He'd even went to the extent of getting ahold of a muggle pencil in order to sketch in the way he preferred, being able to do light, subtle strokes. He had many drawings he'd done of Jamie over the years, always from when the other boy was unaware of Scorpius watching him.

But even if he did like using the pencil to sketch, he needed his quill this time to make the print bold. Even if his words were soft, the message he wanted to send needed to be seen from a mile away. Jamie could be a bit oblivious sometimes. He must be the only one in all of Hogwarts who did not know of Scorpius' infatuation with him. It was slightly mortifying knowing that the rest of his peers and even a few teachers were waiting with bated breath for Scorpius to finally make his move. So, with this letter, he would even get to avoid a public scene that everyone else wanted to say.

_Every page I tried my best_

_To think of something to contest_

_With inside jokes and all the folks_

_Would have much more to say_

He didn't know how it could be possible that Jamie liked him back, since he was certain he was straight. At least, half of the population of Hogwarts was throwing themselves at him to try and get his attention. Most of the girls had designs on him, and he seemed happy enough to talk and laugh with them. With all these beautiful and witty girls around, how could such a popular guy as Jamie ever notice quiet, reserved Scorpius in the way he wanted the older boy to?

_Dear Jamie, this envelope will represent my heart_

_I'll seal it, send it off and wish it luck with its depart_

_This stamp will be every action that carry my affection_

_Across the air and land and sea_

Even so, he had to try. A Slytherin was always ambitious if they were nothing else, and at least he had to make an attempt to get Jamie to see him and his intentions for what they truly were. He loved Jamie, he really did. Everything about the boy made his heart ache in a sweetly agonizing way. It didn't matter that he sometimes forgot important dates and was late for almost everything. He was worth waiting for. That silly lop-sided grin made his day and the deep-throated laugh made his heart flutter. Now he wanted Jamie to know all that he felt when the other boy was around him. No wonder he could never get the other boy to notice him, when he was too busy trying not to stare avidly into his eyes and fighting back the impulse to wrap his arms around him.

_Should I trust the postage due_

_To deliver my heart to you?_

Scorpius finished writing and leaned back to observe the words he had written. He tilted his head thoughtfully, and studied his letter for any flaws. Satisfied that it was the best he could do, he rolled it up and tied it with a red silk ribbon. Leaving the dorms, he made his way slowly to the Owlery to find his owl, Apollo. It was almost curfew and he knew he had to hurry, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. This letter in his hand held every feeling he had for Jamie Potter, and it was of utmost importance in his eyes. Finally he arrived and was surprised to see someone there already.

His heart leapt at the thatch of familiar black hair that stuck up at all angles, and then fell again as he realized it was Albus, and not his brother. His nerves must be really on end if he was mistaking his best friend for his love interest.

"Oh, hey Scor," his friend grinned at him. "What are you doing up here?"

"Sending a letter," he said, rolling his eyes to indicate that Albus should have known that already.

"Oh," Albus looked hard at the scroll with the red ribbon tied around it. "Is that for my brother by any chance?"

"Maybe," he admitted, feeling his cheeks colour slightly.

"About time?" Albue cuffed his shoulder affectionately. "Here, Apollo is just over here. Good luck, mate."

Scorpius had to smile then at his friend for being so understanding and not being angry at him for being in love with his brother. It warmed his heart a little to know that Albus supported him in this endeavor. When Apollo was finally winging his way towards Gryffindor Tower, he and Albus shared another amiable smile and left as quietly as possible under the Potter family heirloom, the Invisibility Cloak. At least, he would not be caught out for being out of bed at night.

_Every page I tried my best_

_To think of something to contest_

_With inside jokes and all the folks_

_Would have much more to say_

James Potter was sitting in his dormitory with a few of his friends in front of the fireplace. Most of his House was already in bed, and it was only this small group left. They had come to the mutual agreement to finally go to bed when one of his friends pointed out something unusual. A great hormed owl was tapping at the window, and it sailed through the air to land on the back of the couch once it was opened.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" someone asked suddenly.

Recognizing it as such, Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Whatever could it be about, do you think?" his friends started grinning at him as if they knew something he didn't.

It was beginning to irritate him, so he shooed them away before unrolling it. The owl took off as soon as it knew its job was done, but he didn't even notice. The words right before his eyes had him completely enthralled.

_Give you all I can_

_Flower and a hand_

_I hope this helps you see_

Scorpius Malfoy loved him. Scorpius Malfoy was in love with him. Scorpius. Malfoy. Loved. Him!

Jamie could do nothing but stare at the words in front of him in disbelief. It couldn't be possible, could it? Was it a lie? It had to be… but Scor had a way with the written word and it seemed to him that unless one was truly feeling all this, then there was no possible way for anyone to write such pure emotion into word. The boy had talent, that was for sure. His heart skipped a beat as he reread the message written clearly in the letter. He didn't think that he would ever get tired of reading this letter. It was beautiful.

_Signed, Sincerely Me…_

Now he had to believe it. Scorpius loved him, really and truly loved him. How he could have been so blind astonished him, but here it was. There was only one course of action from here, just one way he could respond. He couldn't wait.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was always a noisy affair, and Scorpius was certain that it was mostly the fault of the ever-exuberant Gryffindors. For sure it was not Slytherin, because it turned out that most of his House were naturally active late at night and quiet in the morning. The cacophony at the other tables sometimes made him want to throw something at them, especially if he had not yet had his morning cup of tea.

Usually he tried not to pay attention to the others, but even he could not ignore the fact that the entire Hall had gone quiet. He looked up to realize that everyone was watching Jamie Potter make his way slowly but surely towards the Slytherin table at the opposite side of the Hall from where he usually sat.

Scorpius froze. He had been waiting to hear a reply to that letter he sent, perhaps a note in reply or something like that. Surely he was not about to announce his decision if front of the entire school? But it seemed as if it were so, because there was Jamie Potter, walking in an unalterable track straight for him. As it became apparent to whom he was heading, everyone broke out in excited whispers which quieted and became silent once Jamie was in front of him.

Scorpius stood. Whatever the news, it would not do to make it appear as if he were afraid of what the Gryffindor boy would say. It was just like a lion to go and boldly announce exactly what they were thinking. Damn it. After all his sneakiness, it seemed it would be a public affair after all.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Jamie stated seriously.

"Yes?" he acknowledged quietly, knowing that everyone could hear them no matter how quietly he tried to speak.

"I have come to respond to your letter declaring your intentions toward me," Jamie searched his eyes for the emotion he thought was there.

"And?" the young Slytherin whispered softly, letting some of the emotions he felt leak through.

"I hope this helps you see…" the Gryffindor grinned at him suddenly.

Scorpius did not even have time to be alarmed before Jamie pulled him firmly into his arms and kissed him right on the mouth in full view of the entire school. For a moment, the younger boy was beyond mortified, but as soon as Jamie moved his lips against his and angled slightly for a better fit, he melted. Tentatively, he relaxed into Jamie's embrace and returned the gentle pressure, heart fluttering madly. It wasn't possible, yet here he was, being held and _kissed_ by Jamie Potter. It was wonderful.

When they broke apart, he was slightly dazed and panted a bit from lack of air. Also, with the return of the use of his brain, he realized that they had a rather large and attentive audience.

"Um…" he said, very cleverly for his mental state at that point, he thought.

"In case that wasn't clear," Jamie quoted back at him from his letter. "I love you."

"Oh," he replied in mono-syllabic brilliance.

"Will you go out with me?" Jamie smiled down at him, eyes flashing with emotion.

"Yes," the first thing he'd said all morning that made sense.

"Good," Jamie said simply and kissed him again.

And for the second time that morning, Scorpius Malfoy forgot the rest of the world existed.

* * *

Yay! I have not seen very much James S. Potter and Scorpius Malfoy slash, so I decided to contribute. Hope it captured their emotions clearly!


End file.
